


A New Promise

by jacquelee



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While she's driving to Mexico to pick up Sarah and Helena, Siobhan thinks about facing Helena's anger about her betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [game of cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for a drabble tree challenge in which everyone took a sentence from any already posted fic and incorporated it into a new fic. 
> 
> The sentence I took for this fic was:  
> "They'd both agreed that this was the only way."

Sarah was alive! She was alive! Both her and Helena had made it. Siobhan didn't even consider sending anyone else to get them. She had to be the one. She knew her presence was not going to be appreciated much. Especially by Helena. But this was one thing she had to do herself. 

And while Felix had not been too happy about her facing Helena right after she and Sarah had gotten out, in the end he understood. They'd both agreed that this was the only way. The only way for Siobhan to come to terms with what she had done by apologizing to the person she had hurt. 

She still wasn't so sure if Sarah had forgiven her. But she knew she understood her. She knew, Sarah would have done the same if it was for Kira. They both knew that. Now the one thing that was left to do was to face Helena. 

She needed to face the person she had betrayed. She had been responsible for everything Helena had endured in captivity. And while she was truly sorry for that, she could not say that she wouldn't do it again. For Sarah. For Kira. 

Twenty years ago she had vowed to keep Sarah safe. And she would keep that promise, or die trying. But on the long drive to Mexico to get her back, she widened that promise. It now included Helena. Helena, who had endured so much in her short life. 

Helena, who had done unspeakable things, just like Siobhan herself. But just like Siobhan she had done them to protect herself. And to protect the lies she had been told since childhood. Helena, who in all likelihood would try to kill her as soon as she arrived. Siobhan could not fault her for either her past nor for any future actions against herself. 

A part of her wished and longed to give Helena a place in her family. To show her what that word truly meant. No matter how much evil Helena had done in the past, and no matter how much hatred she might harbor for her, Siobhan found that the only thing she really longed for was to hold this poor little lost bird in her arms and to shelter her from everyone who ever wanted to harm her. 

She imagined the relief she would feel when she arrived. Yes, there would be tension. There would be an argument, possibly violence. But there would also be a chance to finally get her family back together. 

All of her family.


End file.
